User talk:ANX219/Archive1
}|NamineTalk=Hello and welcome to my talk page. I will reply to your messages if I'm confused, got it, or a reply (with yes or no for friend requests). A few rules: -No cussing, talking bad language, or being rude.(counting "gay") -No warring, any warring will be deleted. -It's okay to put other messages in the same heading, if it's important or in the middle of a friend request make a new section.(that's happened before and someone got mad) -Talk bubble testings need to be in a different section. -I will probably put your userbox (for friend requests) on my user page depending if we know each other well enough or you help me A LOT. Thank you and have fun!!!}} }|NamineSad=Not having fun. Just deleted the first messages of the talk page. Grr...}} Re: Hi Hello.'Telpë quetil...'Sea 03:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) My User Page Re:Sig Re: Talk Bubbles I'm not sure why both you and ICR think I'm doing it differently. Is there something I'm doing differently? I'm not annoyed at this btw as it may seem. I simply want to know if you 2 see something I don't. EDIT: By the way, I noticed your userbox section is a bit messy looking. Would you like something that will neaten it up?}} Oh yeah? And where you see that kind of rule? "In order to participate in The Keyblade War, you must be a registered Wikia user. Anon votes or votes from anonymous users or that are unsigned shall be removed. " Doesn't say anything about edits... SquallTheBlade 19:24, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! }|text=Thanks.}} Hi There Friends? Userbox and Sig I couldn'tget a picture of Cloud so I got a picture of Sephiroth (I hope this works) 260673972110 0.jpg Re: Signature This time without Talkbubble to test new sig... Uh, little question beside: How does one make a timestamp without the username? Images bubble its ok. you can still help.im in need of new bubbles (and my bro:roxyboxy) i could use a christmas sora (saying merry christmas !)and riku saying blade power! thanks. ps. friend? Friends...? Friends Ah heheh. You're very interesting in your tastes. Lol Namine is my 3rd Favorite Character ~~Saïx007~~ Weapons Actually i might need something. I am looking for sketches of Saix's Claymore (the big weapon he uses), but I'm not the best drawer ever, so could you like make a sketch of the Claymore? Re: Archiving I'm not to clear on what archiving is in this digital context, I don't really study up on all of this technical jargon. If you would like to you may. 'Telpë quetil...'Sea 01:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Testing & Thanks! As I said before, thank you very much for all this! ^.^ Im sure you know, but you can put my userbox among those of your friends! Hehe, my first wiki-friend! RE:I think this is sockpuppeting Sockpuppetry is a person pretending to be a different person on another account for generally malicious intent: to deceive and/or mislead other users, as general as definitions go. Sometimes people create dual accounts for a reasonable purpose - this is usually related to maintenance. AFAIK said user hadn't done anything malicious, but it is advisable for users to stick to a single account. BLUER一番 00:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubbles "We even have talk bubbles and no other wiki has them.".....really? REALLY? DoreikuKuroofangu 22:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :To be pefectly blunt, you're a misinformed idiot. Final Fantasy Wiki invented the talk bubble years ago. Where do you think KH Wiki got it from? DoreikuKuroofangu 22:15, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You can make it up to me by locating a concrete wall and running into it head-first at full speed. Ya' know, knock some sense into your skull. There's plenty of room in there I'm sure, it shouldn't be hard to squeeze it in. DoreikuKuroofangu 22:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Subpages Userbox Templates Thanks 01:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC)}} 01:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC)}} Re: Models It's fine! Your Aqua Bubbles Soxra20 }} So you've noticed my sig huh? *shows off* anyway, how'd you know? i changed it like 10 minutes ago. ARE YOU STALKING ME???!!! lol just kiddin. I see you've decided to be aqua in your talk bubbles. Agreed. ;) Floating Icon Thingy }} Re:Problem with Talk bubbles Oh, thank you!^^ I was just soo embarrased... But thank you!! And, in that case, could you put this one up? }|— }|}} |line=white |border=olive |border2=olive |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=white |text= } }} Call it "armor" if you can ^^ -- '''Dark-EnigmaXIII 23:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:TKW Really?